


Loopy

by Jestana



Series: SWTOR fics [29]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: When Pettyun is hurt on a mission for Ardun Koth post-SoR, Theron is there for him when he wakes up.





	Loopy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge. The prompt is 'amnesia'.

Theron slowly approached the medbed, staring at the man laying upon it. "Cipher Nine."

"That's his Imperial code name, yes," Ardun Kothe remarked from the doorway behind Theron. "His Republic code name is Legate."

Raising an eyebrow, Theron's eyes went to the tattoo on Pettyun's left bicep: a playing card with a breaking chain across it. _That explains **that** tat. A little._ "Any idea when he'll wake up?"

"None at all," Kothe answered reluctantly. "He was in a kolto tank for a week before we dared pull him out."

Theron's heart stopped for a moment. "His injuries were that bad?"

"He didn't just have external injuries." Ardun referred to the datapad in his hand. "He breathed in a toxic gas and it affect his lungs and brain pretty badly."

That made him wince. Damage to internal organs always took a long time to heal, even in a kolto tank. "That's what he gets for going to Hutta. At least he'd have worn a mask on Quesh."

"It's my fault," Kothe murmured as Theron sat down by the bed and took Pettyun's hand in both of his. "I should have gone to Hutta myself."

Before Theron could ask what he meant, Pettyun's hand twitched in his grasp. Leaning forward, he whispered, "C'mon, Gerald. You're too stubborn to die on me-- us."

"Mmm?" Sighing and stretching, Pettyun slowly opened his eyes and look up at Theron with cloudy blue eyes. After staring for a few moments, he asked, "Who are you?"

Caught off guard, Theron took a moment to answer. "Theron Shan, your, um, your boyfriend."

"What?" Pettyun's blue eyes widened. "Are you sure? I'd remember being with a handsome man like you."

His cheeks heating up, Theron nodded. "Yeah, um, I've been busy with work, so I haven't been able to be there for you like I should."

"You're here now." Pettyun slowly brought his other hand over so he could touch Theron's cheek. "Wish I could remember."

Ardun moved forward then. "Maybe once the kolto has left your system."

"And who are you?" Pettyun asked, looking skeptically at Kothe. "Another boyfriend?"

For the first time Theron could remember, the former Jedi was flummoxed, staring at Pettyun blankly. Stifling a laugh, Theron shook his head. "No. He's your boss and partly the reason that you needed a kolto bath."

"Oh. Damn. You both look so fine." Pettyun relaxed back against the pillows, his eyes drifting shut. He squeezed Theron's hand. "I sure am lucky."

Nodding, Theron returned the squeeze. "Yes, we both are."


End file.
